This invention pertains to devices to assist in the putting on of elastic stockings or similar leg coverings, and more particularly to such a device which can be operated to stretch open the stocking and hold it open while inserting the foot and leg into the stocking.
Many people because of some disability have difficulty putting stockings on their feet. This problem is particularly noticeable in the use of elastic stockings used for anti-embolism use, for control of varicose veins or similar circulatory problems. But it is also evident in cases where an individual is not able to bend over far enough to pull on a sock or stocking.
In the past there have been several proposals to ease the problem for those unable to bend. Most of these involved the use of extensions for the arms of the user either by handles or some sort of pulling device or by using straps or garter-like mechanisms to allow the user to exert pulling force on the tops of the garment. These devices do not work satisfactorily with elastic hosiery because they do not open, or open only the very end of the stocking for the insertion of the leg of the user.
By my device I provide principally a device to open the stocking so that the foot and leg can easily slide into the opening. It is easily possible to add handles or the like to provide added reach, but in most cases that would be unnecessary.